Search Striker(Gabriel Wilson)
History Gabriel's life started around 1885-1887 in Nova Scotia,Canada. The mutant/metahuman who would be known as Gabriel or Search Striker was born to an abusive father and emotionally detached mother. He was also prone to increasing lethal allergic attacks. His mother largely neglected him and his father physically abused him to make him a proper person but still cared for Gabriel somewhat. One day before his father attempted to abandon them, his wife's ex-lover attempts to take her back. In a drunken fit, he kills Gabriel's father in cold blood. Gabriel after seeing his father killed,he goes into a rage and slaughters the ex-lover and his recently arrived son with his now unatural strength and ferocity. His mother then kills herself with the shotgun her ex used to kill Gabriel's father. Later in his teenage years, he works as a miner in a diamond/stone mine. Gabriel earned nearly 5x times as the average miner due to his unnatural strength and healthy condition. Gabriel in his spare time led a pack of wolves to hunt with usually preying on large game. '''Participation in World War I''' When Canada was brought into the war by Britain against Germany, Gabriel immediately signed up. He quickly rised through the ranks at first having a tough time taking other lives as an infantryman. However, he soon got over this and became a fierce soldier in Canada's ranks. Gabriel also participated in Canada's Hundred Days and the Black Day of the German Army where he unleashed a genocidal rampage on the Germans creating a psychological impact on opposing forces and his own comrades. He was so into fighting that by the beginning, Gabriel had caused the Black Day and continued to destroy their fleeing forces, was the leader of destroying several German divisions of troops; one by himself, captured over a thousand peices of artillery, vehicles, weapons and resources each, destroyed the Hindenburg line slaughtering thousands of german troops and leaded the battle of Mons ending the war. '''Joining the Hand''' Gabriel would not stay in Canada for long, he hid his massive fortune and his stockpile of weapons. He becomes a mercenary in the country of Madripoor. After gaining quite a named for himself, he faces Sabretooth in combat. Bested in combat, he receives his defeat as a beckoning call to learn martial arts and become stronger. He travels to Japan seeking to join the Hand a mystical ninja sect. Gabriel defeats almost every opponent thrown at him earning the cooperation of the Hand's leader. He is taught more advanced martial arts, usage of bladed/ranged/and martial arts weaponry, stealth etc. Gabriel also seeks out Stick the same master of Daredevil. He soon fights Sabretooth again defeating him soundly this time. Gabriel was nearly manipulated into working under the enigmatic Romulus but was saved by Viper. He swore an oath to Viper afterwards and worked in a Metal Quarry as a miner/overseer creating another fortune in the US and in Africa. '''World War II''' Before the War, Gabriel met Ogun and studied under his tutelage for years. Though Ogun considered him a son, Gabriel was careful not to harbor father-like feeling though he did consumate a friendship between the two. Gabriel joins World War II this time raiding German supply routes to steal their equipment for himself and helping stop the production of Nazi Vampires with the help of a fourteen year old Walter C Dornez and the centuries old Vampire Alucard/Dracula/Varnae. Later, Gabriel begins to work for the CIA and other spy agencies and intelligence communities around the world. His vast and growing experience, professionalism and ability to take suicide missons easily simply for the need for money made him one of the deadliest and highest paided spies/contract killer/mercanary/assassin and hitmen in the world. He continued his services for years becoming Canada's, USA's and Russia's favorites. '''Adamantium Bonding''' Seeking to become stronger after an encounter with an Adamntium laced Wolverine, he decides to lace himself with the substance. His right arm was slashed off by Wolverine using a Muramasa blade piece rendering unable to regenerate.Tracking down anyone with the substance and murdering them afterward, he eventually sets up a large tank. He starts the procedure himself with Adamanium, Titanium, Iron, Steel and Vibranium going through his bones and lacing his skeleton. He uses the remaining Adamantium to create powerful weapons, armors. Gabriel then replaces his arm with an advanced cybernetic replacement he upgrades daily. Now invulnerable, he takes on more and more assassination missions with the intent of gaining more money to create more powerful equipment using Adamantium and for the pleasure of killing targets. '''Early Criminal Life''' Gabriel heads back to Africa to retrieve his hidden fortune and does the same in Canada before becoming a high-tier scientist in Nova Scotia in virtually all fields. He also maintains his connections to the Canadian military allowing him to have access or own personal military grade equipment and vehicles. He gathers his fortune in Canada, takes all his assets, erases his name from all databases and history and collects his fortune in the U.S before settling down in Texas. He returns to the Canadian/U.S border region and does heists that earning him $120,000 to $800,000 in each score. He has his first encounter with Kyle Andrews after he sees two dust trails when told their should only be one. Kyle comes out of the first while a Italtian Don follows. The Don yells at Gabriel causing him to fire a flare gun into the Don's eye. Both Kyle and Gabriel dump the body near a lake. Kyle offers Gabriel a criminal proposition to be a partner in robbing banks to which he agrees.Some time later, Gabriel met Brad Snider, who would often join Kyle and Gabriel and commit robberies together. Kyle and Brad did not trust or like each other, but Gabriel got along with Brad. Kyle and Gabriel remained partners in crime, until they undertook an ill-fated heist in 2004, alongside Brad and an unnamed getaway driver in North Yankton. The heist initially ran relatively smoothly until Gabriel killed a security guard and the trio had to fight their way through the police and barely managed to enter the rural town of Ludendorff where a helicopter was due to wait for them. Unfortunately, their driver was killed by the police and Kyle was forced to take the wheel, but their plan was scuppered after their vehicle was struck by a train on a level crossing and destroyed. Despite being too far from the helicopter, Kyle insisted they stick to the plan, and they continued walking and searching for their helicopter. They were then ambushed by FIB agent Dave Norton, who fired at the trio, fatally wounding Brad and "injuring" Kyle. Gabriel refused to leave his friends behind and attempted to fight off the police until a weary Kyle told him to save himself, and Gabriel reluctantly made his escape. As a result of the failed heist, both Gabriel and Kyle mistakenly believed one another to be dead. Gabriel was not able to get access to his savings because of his identity getting blown, but regardless he managed to evade the police for several years, have access to his savings before meeting Kyle and made a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. There, he developed an addiction to buying drugs and making them into bio-chemical weapons and founded a small criminal business empire with his new-found partners Ron Jakowski — a paranoid conspiracy theorist —, Wade Hebert — an inexperienced wanderer —, and Chef — a meth cook. The business was named Enterprise of Drugs, and specialised in gun smuggling and the manufacturing and selling of crystal meth. During Gabriel's time in Sandy Shores, he affiliated himself with the Aztecas gang, the redneck hillbilly O'Neil brothers and high-ranking members of The Lost MC, including the club's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was particularly strained, due to Gabriel tendency to occasionally have sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's understandable vexation. '''Events of GTA V(My version)''' While once again having sex with Ashley, Gabriel learns about the robbery of a jewelry store in Los Santosafter a witness quotes a movie line that was a favorite of Kyle's during their time as partners. While Gabriel is shocked after hearing about Kyle's sudden re-appearance, he grabs a beer and leaves his trailer where he is confronted by Johnny for again having sex with Ashley. While trying to avoid a confrontation between himself and Johnny by simply walking away, Gabriel is pushed to a breaking point as Johnny continues to express his rage at Gabriel. Johnny lays his guard down and tells him that he still loves Ashley. Gabriel then hugs Johnny and starts "consoling" him. Finally, Wade, Ron, and Ashley watch in horror as Gabriel finally snaps to the point that he suddenly grabs Johnny by the neck and throws him onto the ground, then smashes a beer bottle against Johnny's face and begins stomping on his head, instantly killing him.Knowing that Johnny's gang will be outraged over its leader's brutal murder, Gabriel decides to wipe out The Lost and their meth business from Blaine County before they have a chance to exact revenge for Johnny. He drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout in Grapeseed where Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons and other members of the Lost are. After announcing and mocking Johnny's death, the members of The Lost retreat to their Lost MC hideout, known as The Range which is just outside Sandy Shores to notify the rest of the gang. Gabriel follows them there. Immediately afterwards, Gabriel, alongside Ron and Wade, attacks the hideout. Gabriel wipes out most of the crew there (including Terry and Clay), and orders Wade to find out where Kyle lives. In the mean time, Gabriel and Ron do more work, including attacking the trailer of Aztecas leader Ortega; killing him in the process and taking over The Lost MC's airbase in Sandy Shores Airfield along with its cargo after they trash his trailer as revenge for Johnny. He would later return after a new chapter of The Lost is recommissioned there to continue business, blowing up the camp entirely and removing The Lost's presence from Sandy Shores once and for all taking their warehouses, factories, business, weapons and cash along with the Aztecas. He also transforms their hideout into a massive warehouse for his personal use only. '''Taking out the competition''' Gabriel continues to attempt to do business with other organizations including the Chinese Triads, led by a dealer known as Wei Cheng, who wants a reliable business partner so that he could expand his buisness in Blaine County. Cheng sends his son to Blaine County along with a translator. Gabriel attempts to show them his meth lab, but is forced to hide the translator and Tao in a freezer and face gang members, who want to kill Trevor for killing Ortega. Gabriel manages to kill all of the attackers, however this results in the Chinese backing off from Gabriel and doing business with the O'Neil brothers instead. Enraged after learning the Chinese decided to work with the O'Neils whom Gabriel highly dislikes, Gabriel decides to kill the O'Neils. On the way, Gabriel receives a phone call from Elwood O'Neil who invites Gabriel to talk at the O'Neil ranch, but Gabriel dismisses the offer and lets Elwood know what he will do. A panicked Elwood tells his brothers to protect the farm before leaving with two of his brothers, Walton and Wynn, to meet with the Cheng family. Despite the O'Neil family's efforts, Gabriel attacks the O'Neil's household, slaughtering many of the brothers singlehandedly (except for Elwood, Walton and Wynn) and destroying their farm later remaking it into his own farm. A short time later, Gabriel receives news from Wade However, a man named Kyle Andrews lives in Los Santos, has two children and has a large fortune. Trevor recognizes his old partner's children, and (after stopping briefly to wipe out a recently-established Lost camp on the outskirts of town) he and Wade make the trip to Los Santos, where they take refuge in Wade's cousin Floyd's girlfriend's apartment. '''Friends Reunited''' Gabriel then tracks down Kyle at his home, surprising and shocking everyone in the house. When Gabriel asks where Tracey is, Jimmy then reveals that she is auditioning for ''Fame or Shame''. Gabriel and Kyle then rush to the Maze Bank Arena, knowing full well that Tracey will humiliate herself with her terrible dancing in front of the country. The two break into the audition, where Tracey happily greets Gabriel. When the host of the show, Lazlow Jones, began to make sexual advances towards Tracey during her dance, Kyle chokes him while Gabriel kills all present and incoming security guards.Gabriel and Kyle chase Lazlow to the Los Santos River, where Gabriel humilitates the celebrity on the internet afterwards Kyle beats Lazlow to the brink of his life. Gabriel is impressed with Kyle and leaves shortly after a small conversation. '''Three's Company''' After learning that Floyd works at the Port of Los Santos, Gabriel forces Floyd to take him and Wade to the docks dressed as workers to see if anything worth stealing is present. Whilst they are there, Gabriel learns that a private security force named Merryweather has a freighter ship containing secret cargo. Assuming the object is valuable, Gabriel plans a heist to steal Merryweather's cargo for himself with the help of Kyle, whom Gabriel feels that he "owes him (Gabriel) one".Before it could go underway however, Gabriel is contacted by corrupt FIB agent Steve Haines for assistance in extracting a prisoner being held by the IAA. Gabriel assists by flying the extraction chopper, which he promptly keeps for himself afterwards in lieu of payment. Gabriel also visits Franklin's house where he is being berated by his friend Lamar and housekeeper. Gabriel gives his housekeeper a few bucks but then shoos her inside the house for being cheap. Gabriel tags along with Franklin and Lamar in getting a special drug. The dealer shows them a white block of some substance covered in plastic. Lamar is eager to buy it but Gabriel is skeptical and reveals it's drywall. The dealer reveals an ambush but Gabriel kills him. Ballas suddenly appear but Franklin, Gabriel and Lamar easily fend off the Ballas destroying the neighboorhood. The Police arrive and the trio are forced to the canal system with Franklin and Lamar meeting a celebrity in the way. They eventually escape the police by splitting up. Gabriel is brought back to work for the FIB once more, this time to interrogate Ferdinand Kerimov, the man he helped rescue from the IAA. Gabriel tortures information out of Kerimov, while Steve Haines watches and asks the questions, before relaying the answers to Kyle and Dave Norton, who are supposed to find and take out supposed Azerbaijani terrorist Tahir Javan. After the job is done, Haines orders Gabriel to kill Kerimov and dispose of his body before leaving. Instead of following Haines' orders, Gabriel helps Kerimov escape by driving him to the Los Santos airport and telling him to run away, despite the fact that Kerimov lives in Los Santos and has family living there as well. Eventually, Gabriel gets to put his heist into motion and manages to steal the target cargo with the combined effort of Kyle and Franklin. However, Leonardo Wintergreen arrives to discourage Gabriel from taking the cargo, as it is in fact a super-weapon that could destroy the entire city and the government will stop at nothing to recover it, especially if it is in the hands of a person like Gabriel. Gabriel refuses to give it up, but is forced to when Kyle and Franklin agree it is not worth keeping it due to its dangerous nature. Gabriel is outraged at getting nothing out of the heist. Following the heist, Gabriel receives a call from Elwood, who threatens to kill Gabriel for killing his brothers and blowing up the O'Neil ranch in Sandy Shores. Gabriel ignores the threat and invites Elwood and what's left of his family to come and find him in Los Santos before hanging up. '''Caida Libre''' Getting over with the failed heist, Gabriel continues to do jobs with Kyle, including assassinating the cousin of Mexican mob boss, Martin Madrazo for planning to testify against Madrazo. However, Gabriel flirts with Madrazo's wife, Patricia. Because payment negotiations fall through, and because of Madrazo's mistreatment of his wife , Gabriel attacks Madrazo and kidnaps Patricia, forcing Kyle and himself to lay low in Gabriel's Trailer in Sandy Shores. Whilst in hiding, Gabriel assists Kyle and Franklin in killing what's left of the vengeful O'Neils and robbing a bank, which contains money, extorted by the corrupt Paleto Bay police department from all their local meth labs and weed farms in order to secure finds for another FIB job and continues running his business in Sandy Shores. He also helps Kyle and Dave escape the Humane Labs and Research facility when they try to steal some chemicals owned by the IAA. Eventually, Kyle repays Madrazo with an artifact he stole, while a reluctant Gabriel returns Patricia to her husband whom he threatens to kill if he mistreats Patricia again. Upon Gabriel return to Los Santos, he encounters Floyd's girlfriend Debra who has returned from a business trip. Debra quickly becomes enraged with Gabriel's presence. Gabriel then drives Debra over the edge after suggesting that the conferences she was at were "regular little fuck fests" and when he makes a mocking proposal to marry Debra and Floyd. An enraged Debra brandishes a gun at Gabriel, and Floyd picks up a nearby knife after mustering some courage. When they object to his return quite violently, ends up murdering the couple. After exiting the apartment, a blood-stained Gabriel encounters Wade who wishes to see Floyd. Gabriel tells him not so, lying him that Debra and Floyd have mysteriosly "disappeared" and probably won't return. Wade and Gabriel then move into the Vanilla Unicorn strip club after "taking it over" (by murdering the previous owner.) Later Gabriel, Kyle , Franklin and Leonardo meet up at the club to survey the Union Despository. '''Burying the Hatchet''' After meeting up with Kyle in his mansion, Gabriel tries to convince Kyle that they help Brad escape from prison and start robbing banks like they used to. Kyle refuses, however due to the fact that he has a family and wants to make movies, which irritates Gabriel. Because of Kyle's reluctance to talk about Brad and Gabriel's suspicions about what actually happened in North Yankton and who was buried in Kyle's grave, Gabriel flies back to North Yankton with Kyle in pursuit. Gabriel exhumes Kyle's grave, and his suspicions are confirmed when he finds Brad's corpse. After a stand off at the grave, Gabriel scarpers when the duo are ambushed by the Triads, who had followed Kyle from the airport. As Gabriel returns back to Los Santos, he receives a phone call from Cheng who threatens Gabriel that he will kill his assumed "lover" (Kyle) if he does not surrender his business in Sandy Shores. Gabriel ignores the threat due to his feud with Kyle and tells Cheng to do as he pleases.Much later, Gabriel meets up with Franklin at his aunt's house. When Franklin asks him about Kyle's location, Gabriel becomes agitated and angered and reluctantly tells Franklin that Kyle was kidnapped by the Triads before punching a nearby pedestrian and leaving. Franklin later saves Kyle from the Triads however. Despite their hatred of one another, Gabriel still saves Kyle from a helicopter at the Kortz Center only because he still plans to rob the Union Despository. '''The Big Score''' The trio along with Lester meet up at the Vanilla Unicorn strip club. With everyone suited up and ready, they begin the Big Score. The crew gets into a truck and waits out the Securicars. Once the target van are in sight, they deploy the spike trap deflating the Securicars tires.Kyle and Gabriel along with the other two gunman start pointing their guns at the windows of the vans forcing the occupants of the vehicles to surrender as hostages. Another van appears(belonging to Leonardo), and requested to change the tires. They are forced to ride in the vans in order to support them. Kyle and Gabriel drive to the Union's back entrance and park in reverse. Both are successful getting in the building and the check for their ID's. The follow the manager to the deposit of Gold underground and take it back to the Securicars. Once done, they quickly exit. Kyle follows Gabriel in leaving but Merryweather had caught to the plan and realizied they stole the Gold. Franklin using a laptop to control the traffic lights of the city help Kyle & Gabriel escape from the Merryweather troops. Jacon easily the traffic lights using the assigned buttons and stop Merryweather from spotting them by turning the lights to red. Due to the excellent hacker: Paige Harris, the job was successful.Now Kyle and Gabriel have parked the Securicars. They open the doors to transfer the packs of gold to four modified Gauntlets. However, the Merryweather troops show up. This engages a large shootout. Kyle, Gabriel and Franklin stall Merryweather to protect the crew while they transfer the gold from the Securicars to the Gauntlets. Eventually all the Merryweather troops are killed off. The crew then takes the Gauntlets and attempts. The LSPD attempt to stop them but fail taking casulties in the process. After going to the freeway, a LSPD Maverick shows up. The crew drives into two trailers waiting for the four Gauntlets evading the police and other potential threats. Later, Leonardo has his people lock the Gold down till he gets a signal to melt it and make money of it. Kyle drives Franklin and Gabriel to his house where Leonardo is waiting. Unfortuantly, all four get into a massive argument making their relations bitter for the moment. '''The Third Way''' Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and attempts to convince Franklin to kill Michael De Santa. After Devin leaves, Franklin is given a set of three options: Kill Trevor (A), Kill Michael (B), or Deathwish (C). For help, he calls and visits Leonardo. Franklin and Leonardo, at first, seem to not have any hope of thinking of a way so both Gabriel and Kyle survive. But after a brainstorm, Leonardo comes up with a plan to avoid having to kill either Kyle Andrews or Gabriel Wilson. The plan is to lead the FIB and Merryweather into a trap at the foundry under the pretense of melting down the gold there from the Union Depository heist. Franklin picks up Lamar Davis at his home and they go to the foundry, with Lamar having newfound respect for Franklin for doing this for both Gabriel and Kyle rather than himself. Lamar waits outside while Jacon goes inside to find Kyle and Gabriel arguing and about to kill each other; Kyle with a sniper rifle and Gabriel with a combat MG, but he easily stops them. Lamar then warns Jacon about the FIB agents approaching fast towards the foundry and their location, and Kyle, Gabriel, and Franklin team up to kill all of the FIB agents and Merryweather mercenaries sent against them in one swift ambush. Then Kyle, after not receiving any communication from Gabriel, must go over to where Gabriel was positioned to check on him . Then, Kyle and Gabriel fight their way out of the foundry and help Franklin kill off any remaining FIB and Merryweather forces in the area.Finally, after all of the agents and mercenaries are killed, the trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Then Franklin brings up the fact that they've still got work to do, namely pick off different people who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. Steve Haines had previously made the three,Leonardo and others commit various crimes in order to advance his own career before attempting to betray Kyle to the FIB and then asking Franklin to kill Gabriel. Gabriel initially wanted to kill Agent Dave Norton as well, most likely for killing Brad in North Yankton nine years ago and for being Haines' lackey; however, Kyle tells him that they need Norton alive so no one comes after them later. Devin Weston had similarly employed all three and Lamar to steal various expensive cars without paying them as he had promised, then tried to shut down a movie that Kyle produced and later sent mercenaries to try to kill Kyle's family only for Xavier, Tracey and Jimmy to survive, and had later asked Franklin to kill Kyle. Wei Cheng had decided against working with Gabriel and his drug manufacturing enterprise and work with one of his business rivals, the O'Neil Brothers (Gabriel had already killed off The Lost MC and the Aztecas prior), all of whom (except Elwood, Walton and Wynn, who drove off to meet Wei and his son Tao Cheng) were later killed at their ranch and their operation was destroyed by Gabriel, resulting in Elwood seeking revenge on Gabriel by attempting to blow up Floyd's condo with anti-tank rockets, where Gabriel was residing in (Elwood, Walton and Wynn were later killed following their own vengence against Gabriel). In retaliation to Elwood's murder, Wei and his triads had attempted to kill Gabriel by holding Kyle hostage, believing the two to be lovers, although Kyle was saved by Franklin with the two killing all the witnesses during their escape (Gabriel and Kyle weren't on speaking terms due to Gabriel discovering the truth behind Brad's fate in North Yankton during a botched robbery). Stretch, a long time imprisoned Chamberlain Gangster Families OG, had begun associating with a rival faction, the Ballas, while incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary and, after being released (and after Stretch ironically killed D due to D setting up Franklin and Lamar for a previous grievance), had attempted to get Franklin and Lamar killed by the Ballas by luring them into a trap (fortunately they were saved by Gabriel who had accompanied him). Stretch then finally told Lamar that they could buy weed from the Ballas at a Paleto Bay sawmill but made an ambush for Lamar, but Franklin, Gabriel and Kyle save him. Leonardo tells the group that Agent Haines is filming his television show on the Del Perro Pier; Gabriel agrees to this job since he has hated Haines since the moment they met. Leonardo then locates Stretch, through his phone signal, at the B.J. Smith Recreation Center, and Kyle is put on this assignment as he had no known run-ins with Stretch, which would throw suspicion away from Franklin. Leonardo then informs Franklin that Tao Cheng, Wei's son, used his credit card at the beach club in Pacific Bluffs; Franklin is an unknown to the Triads. Leon agrees to phone the three later when he locates Devin Weston. The three each split up, locate, and take out their targets, wiping out the Ballas (Kyle), the police (Gabriel) and the Triads (Franklin) in the process. Later, Leonardo locates Devin Weston and gives his location to Gabriel.Gabriel makes his way through a battalion of eight Merryweather guards patrolling the house to get to Weston. After Gabriel makes his way through the Merryweather security forces, he finds Weston hiding in a trunk near the pool. Gabriel punches Weston, knocking him unconscious, and carries him to his car in the drive-way. Gabriel throws Weston in the trunk and drives it to meet up with Franklin and Kyle.As Gabriel drives out of Weston's driveway, he informs Franklin and Kyle that he has Weston and suggests they meet at a cliff at the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness and "make him disappear". Weston regains consciousnes to find himself in the trunk. Realising what Gabriel is doing, Weston attempts using flattery and bribes to bargain for his life, offering Gabriel anything his immense wealth can acquire if he joins Weston's private army. Gabriel tells Weston that he does not care about Weston's bribes; he just wants to kill him. Weston then attempts to bribe Gabriel with money, but Gabriel reveals that he is already gold rich and tells Weston that he has nothing to offer. Gabriel then tells Weston that he has nothing left in life and should prepare for his death. Weston then summons the last of his will and vows revenge against the three despite only having minutes left to live. Gabriel arrives at the cliff and informs Weston that they have enough time left for some "one-on-one time."A few hours later, Kyle arrives and asks Gabriel if they are "good," with Gabriel happily agreeing. Kyle lights up a cigarette, but thinks better of it and throws it off the cliff. Franklin arrives before Kyle asks Gabriel if he has got Weston (although Kyle assumed it). Gabriel opens the trunk of the Tornado to reveal a badly bleeding and naked Weston. Franklin taunts Weston about his choice of ending, before Kyle taunts Weston about two great evils of capitalism that he has performed (betraying everyone he has ever known, as well as Steve Haines, all the major antagonists, Don Percival and his own company) because in Kyle's words, Weston was "big enough and bad enough" to not play by the rules and walk offshore alone as a free man. Kyle states that neither he, Franklin or Gabriel would ever do such a thing, and inform a dying (injured) Weston to "keep your problems the fuck out of America." Gabriel states that it makes sense when Kyle says it like that and Kyle agrees. Kyle, Gabriel and Franklin bid Weston farewell and a "thanks" for the final advice. Weston then takes one last look at the sky and the whole world before Kyle closes the trunk, leaving him to die a slow and painful death. The three push the Tornado with Weston in the trunk off a cliff and into the ocean below, with the car exploding, killing Weston. Following Weston's death, Gabriel asks what they're going to do now, with Kyle responding that they are going to lay low for a while then get on with their lives, with Gabriel suggesting as friends, and Kyle accepting, as "flawed, awful, totally uncomfortable, and poorly matched friends." Gabriel then states that they could then go back to the "capitalism they practice," planning even more heists, but being better funded with the money from the Union Depository, but this time with Franklin saying that what they'll do will not be as different as what Weston did. Gabriel then tells Kyle that his therapist has a lot to answer to for, which Kyle calmly agrees too, saying that even though he hates himself, now he knows how to say it, responded by Gabriel asking if he has to go to a therapy session because he hates Kyle. Sensing another argument, Franklin backs away from the the two, telling him that they terrify him of middle-age, heading to his Bagger and starting to drive-off. Kyle soon follows after him, but not before announcing his official retirement to Gabriel, claiming he is "too old for this nonsense". '''Tying up loose ends''' Gabriel collects all the money he had from the past and present including from mining in Canada and in Africa, being a scientist, from his criminal activities in Canada's border, his millions from the Union Despository, robberies from when working with Kyle and Brad, money from military service and money from his assassin/mercenary activities to stash it in a hidden place. Gabriel encourages his assistant Ron to find his wive and make up with her even giving him money to help him. Chef is also encouraged to leave and live his life with his millions from the Union Despository job. Gabriel however does have loose ends to tied up. Wade is killed by him to prevent the idiot from spilling secrets about Gabriel's criminal activites. Both Gabriel, Kyle and Franklin head for Madrazo's house to end him. They accomplish this by blowing his house to the ground which also causes Patrica's death and brings Madrazo's cartel upon them. Gabriel, Kyle and Franklin fend off the cartel until they flee where the trio kill the survivors. Gabriel paids for Madrazo's house taking his land and rebuilds the ranch while Kyle and Franklin steal Madrazo's artifacts or his cash. Gabriel also takes money from Madrazo's bank accountant gaining 200 million in cash. Gabriel also particpates in destroying Merryweather ; his part being stealing Merryweather equipment vehicles and stockpiles of ammo rendering their mercanaries unable to do their jobs while systematically killing them off at the same time. Kyle drains Merryweather's cash into his own gaining their funds. Kyle then kills their CEO and other who may try to take up the position ending the company. Gabriel's next action is taking over the military base that sent reinforcements to the corrupt cops in Blaine County during the Paleto Score. Gabriel disrupts their commuication lines before slaughtering every one in the base in a surprise attack. He renovates the base taking all recently bought, taken or found equipment or weaponry into the base's warehouses. '''Territoral Expansion''' Gabriel transforms all of his dead opponents bases into places for him to make use of. He turns the O'neils farm into a Meth ranch , Orgeta's trailer is scrapped and the river near it into a water system for his military base and other warehouses to use. Gabriel builds massive storage facilities guarded by automated robots and electric fences to guard equipment. The former Lost hideout is transformed into one of these warehouses. A tunnel network system is created to link them with his base and other locatons. Gabriel to make sure his assets are secure kills of the remaining Lost, Aztecas, the Blaine County police force and destroys the Vagos gang. Gabriel then abandons his trailer in favor of a very expensive home in Texas. This very home has a tunnel system connected to his military base. Prior to this, he was transforming his drugs into chemical/gas weapons. Gabriel still continues to buy weapons from dealers and goes to local gun stores usually selling them out. Gabriel finally leaves after silencing a few people. '''Joining the ICA''' Gabriel starts his mercenary profession again putting his name back on the database again taking only the most dangerous missions. Using his income, he gains enough Adamantium, Vibranium etc, to last at least a decade. After a significant amount of contracts, he is contacted by the ICA: an organization who only employs some of the most skilled hitmen in the world. Despite having an excellecent record( even having no failed missions), they attempted to prove his worth anyway. His first mission was surprisingly mediocre ; only needing to kill a priest. Gabriel successfully does so even making it look like an accident. His first real mission with the ICA is to retrieve a golden statue from a ruin in Egypt. The statue is guarded by the Egyptian Military. Gabriel makes his way through the ruin killing all guards in his way. He retrieves the statue but on the way out is ambushed. Gabriel kills his attackers and makes his way out the ruin. Gabriel slaughters most of squadrons sent his way before escaping by helicopter. '''ICA's Best Mercenary''' Gabriel's next assignment is to assassinate the most powerful and notorious Gang lord in Hong Kong: Lee Hong. His mission was to kill Lee Hong, but he was too powerful and protected that even if he succeeded in murdering Hong he would be hounded by Hong Kong police and other criminal organizations. Eventually, he has to work his ways to weaken him, by decreasing his authority and relationship with other organizations.With that in mind, Gabriel cleverly used the Blue Lotus Triad, a fellow triad, to turn against the Red Dragon Triad by assassinating both triad's emissary and made it look like it was the other triad's doing. To continue underpowering him, he killed Hong Kong Chief of Police that protected him, leaving Lee Hong's police protection gone. With the power of Red Triad slowly dissipating, so did Lee Hong's, clearing his protection and allowing Gabriel to eliminate him easily and undetected.His next mission requires him to travel to a Columbian Jungle with the target Pablo Ochoa, a feared drug lord said to have nine lives. Just like Lee Hong, he was well guarded but this time Gabriel feel like wasting time so, Gabriel personally slaughtered several dozen if not hundreds of Pablo's henchmen before killing Pablo and destroying his camp via airstrike. Gabriel stays a while to murder any survivors before leaving. '''The Setup''' The Agency was in turmoil. They realized that the clients for the four previous missions were all one and the same, violating one of the Agency's rules. Yet, the client was so powerful that even the ICA's board of directors accepted one final request from him. The target was Dr. Kovacs, a doctor in a Romanian hospital with high security, disabling Gabriel to bring any weapons from outside.He arrived in the hospital and entered by using alias. The receptionist let him in, but unknown to Gabriel, he phoned a mysterious man about his arrival. This man, in turn, called the SWAT. On the other hand, Gabriel managed to meet Kovacs. Just in time, a team of SWAT stormed the front and entered the hospital to take down Gabriel. Gabriel kills Korvac and successfully evades the SWAT. Free of suspicion, he explored the hospital and found Agent Smith there, drugged and chained. Freeing him, Smith paid it back by revealing a secret passage to basement. Readying himself, he descended below.Accessing the basement, he found out that it was used as a place for clones experiment. Suddenly, a voice come out from the speaker, Ort-Meyer himself, the very same voice of the mysterious client. Then, he revealed everything to Gabriel, the clone experiments, the targets and the fact he needs to be killed. With dozens of clones, they attempted to assassinate the hitman, but his years of training and experience proved to be far superior to the clones as he slaughtered all of them effortlessly.With Ort-Meyer his final target, he entered his chamber. Ort-Meyer came out and approached Gabriel. Suddenly, he jumped in to Gabriel with stun gun in his hand to incapacitate him but Gabriel dodges the discharge and snaps Ort-Meyer's neck ending him.Gabriel continues his mercenary activiites more frequently in India, China, Russia, Japan, Malaysia and Afghanistan before returning to the ICA. '''Silent Assassin''' Later on, an amusement park ferris wheel falls apart due to neglected maintence. The accident caused the death of 67 people. The father of a few of the victims places a hit on Joseph Clarence(the owner) who was cleared of all charges. Gabriel kills Clarence and following that assignment, he receives a string of contracts from American clients eager to hire the legendary hitman. Later on, Diana calls him to inform Gabriel of a shadow organization called the Franchise are killing the ICA's agents. The situation degrades to the point where Gabriel's handler, Diana Burnwood, informs him that they are the only ones left. At a certain point, Diana ends up closing down the Agency with a final contract to kill the assassins coming after them and splitting the remaining funds between them.After the assignment, Gabriel is approached by an old acquaintance, a CIA agent named Agent Smith, who Gabriel had rescued earlier in the game. He offers Gabriel a high-profile mission, paid for using several million dollars worth of diamonds, to prevent an assassination on the president of the United States. The assassins are The Franchise's clone assassin, Mark Parchezzi III, and the Vice-President, Daniel Morris, both working for Alpha Xerox, the shadowy political organization which owns The Franchise and is dedicated to monopolizing cloning technology .They intend to assassinate the President before the elections so he may not be re-elected and forward his pro-cloning stance, therefore disabling their ability to monopolize it; The Franchise and its controlling parent stand to lose their military edge. Gabriel successfully eliminates Morris and Parchezzi in the White House. A newspaper article at the end of the level shows that Parchezzi is believed to be Morris' assassin. Hunted by both enemy operatives and the police, Gabriel flees to his hideout. Without warning, he is visited by Diana, immediately arousing his suspicion. Diana proposes a plan to Gabriel to help them both escape danger from The Franchise. As Gabriel looks over the briefing she hands him, expressing his misgivings as to the likelihood of its success, Diana injects him with what seems to be a poison syringe. Gabriel's body is surrounded by SWAT members, and Diana, announcing that killing Gabriel was "surprisingly pleasant", is formally inducted into The Franchise by Alexander Leland Cayne, its founder.Gabriel is scheduled for cremation so his bone marrow cannot be harnessed by cloning rivals. Diana drapes Gabriel's custom Silverballers over his chest during his hasty funeral and kisses him after applying lipstick. It becomes apparent that the "poison" she injected was actually the fake-death serum Gabriel had used in an earlier mission to get agent Smith out of a rehabilitation clinic. Diana's lipstick contains the antidote to the serum in it, implying she was actually 'killing' Gabriel for their survival. Gabriel awakens slaughtering everyone in the church (excluding Diana, who had already left, taking the liberty of locking the gates to prevent Gabriel's victims from escaping). Sometime after the funeral bloodbath, Diana uses The Franchise's assets to reopen the International Contract Agency, which overlooks the Copenhagen harbor. '''Blood Money''' Gabriel is on assignment on Mt. Kangchenjunga, Nepal with Diana providing her usual assistance from Paris, France. Gabriel is set to kill Nam Vo, a Chinese general whose squad routinely pillages and rapes Tibetan villagers, and plans to use a sonic boomer to trigger an avalanche and make the general's death look like a natural accident. Diana was set to instruct Gabriel on where to place the boomer and arrange a helicopter for his escape, but cuts contact with him unexpectedly. On her end, she was sabotaging ICA financial accounts as her first step in abandoning the agency, and was forced to cut Gabriel off when ICA thugs charged towards her hotel room. Gabriel is paranoid that she abandoned him for no good reason but manages to kill Nam Vo and his squad by triggering the avalanche escaping in the process. Gabriel later abandons the Agency by hiding out in Mexico working for the local cartels. Two months after the assignment, he works as a freelance assassin again in Mexico. Due to years of having assitance, he struggles heavily.Gabriel must accept small, simple contracts such as a man named Roget paying him to kill Hector Corado (both gangsters in the Caribbean). Gabriel finds Corado at a yacht party hosted by crime billionaire Emilio Fernandez, off the coast of Ocho Rios, Jamaica (he is there with the alias Michael Brandt, a bottled water heir from Luxembourg). Gabriel lures Corado to his helicopter with a forged napkin note, quickly desposes of Corado and his entourage, and enjoys the party before all the guests are sailed back to shore. Shortly afterwards, Gabriel kills Emilio Fernandez and successfully takes his bottled water company and his billions of dollars in income eliminating all competition in his way and slowly gaining it for himself. Roget treats Gabriel to a trip to Rio de Janeiro aboard a private flight, which only he is aboard. The plane suddenly descends into the ocean and to Gabriel's shock, the jet has no pilot. Gabriel takes a floatation device, jumps out of the plane and floats in the ocean for seven hours before resting. He wakes up on a hospital bed aboard the ICA company yacht Jean Danjou II. Jade Nguyen calmly explains that Roget helped them locate Gabriel, and the plane was meant to be remote-controlled to a safer landing on water before Gabriel shot the control device in a panic. Benjamin Travis joins in, and the two of them try to entice Gabriel back into the ICA. He flatly and repeatedly tells them "I don't work for the Agency anymore", but changes his mind after being lavishly nursed, wined and dined aboard the ship for two days. They brief Gabriel on his assignment to kill Dana Linder, and possibly Charlie Wilkins if he chooses to run for president in the aftermath. He is to kill Linder within the week, and accepts. It is early October, five weeks away from the election. Gabriel's first stop is Park Slope, Brooklyn to meet Cherry Jones - a divorced mother of two who secretly deals in heavy weapons, drugs and classified FBI information. In exchange for writing off $100,000 that Cherry owes him, Gabriel stocks up on weapons, fireworks, and FBI info on a possible link between Charlie Wilkins and Cromwell (well-known head of the New Model Army, a domestic terror group). Cherry's abusive ex-husband Bill makes a surprise visit, and is shocked to see her heavy weapons cache for the first time. Cherry signals Gabriel to snap Bill's neck, and says she can easily have the body disposed of. As a token of gratitude, she gives him the entire weapons cache as well as her entire stock of meth for a discounted price.Gabriel now goes to Chicago, where he kills Dana Linder as she speaks at the Jay Pritzker Pavilion in Millennium Park. The client arranges for Gabriel to use an M40A3 sniper rifle, probably for purposes of the weapon to be traced to a patsy. Gabriel is disguised in drag as a grandmother, takes aim from the adjacent BP Bridge, and shoots Linder dead as she's speaking to a crowd of over 9,000. The American public quickly jump to the conclusion that Linder was ordered dead by incumbent president Mark Burdett, despite the fact that he attended Linder's funeral without incident. Charlie Wilkins announces he will run for president in her place, though ICA's client still delays ordering Gabriel to kill Wilkins. Wilkins makes a lengthy, cooperative phone call to Cromwell, revealing that they are indeed working together. Both of them also suspect Burdett. Before leaving Chicago for the Church of Will in Virginia, Gabriel visits Birdie to pick up C4 explosive and heart attack-inducing poison.Gabriel applies for the job of gardener, under the alias of Iowan farmer Stan Johnson, after their previous gardener died of a heart attack (Gabriel found him at a bar and shared beers with him). He is given a tour by Wilkins' personal assistant Helen McAdams, who quickly takes a liking to him. Gabriel feels out the Church of Will, and finds that he genuinely enjoys his new relationship with Helen. After two weeks of working, Gabriel is first permitted into the restricted area around Wilkins' on-site mansion. Colonel Bruce Ashton, Wilkins' head of security, calls "Stan" to his office, confronts Gabriel on his identity and drugs him. Gabriel wakes up in the back of a Charlie's restaurant van, where some of the Colonel's underlings plan to bury him in concrete near Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Gabriel escapes the death trap, disposes of them, and drives their van back to Church of Will and is welcomed back as if nothing was amiss. He confronts Chambers with a gun, another aide to Wilkins who used to date Helen and was passive-aggressive towards "Stan", extracts that Wilkins is flying with Helen and the Colonel to Cyprus for some reason, and kills him in a faked falling-down-the-stairs accident. Gabriel flies to Cyprus with a new disguise (male gypsy) quickly deduces along with Jade that Wilkins killed Dana Linder's father Eric Shipley in 1976 to date Mrs. Shipley. Wilkins is found at the Cyprus Hilton, where he is meeting with members of OPEC, Russian mobsters and other powerful foreign bankers for campaign funds. Gabriel kills the Colonel as he's waiting for a massage in the spa, along with a handful of employees who threaten to blow his cover. Wilkins' entourage stumbles upon the bodies, and the following police investigation severely damages Wilkins' reputation in the United States. The client finally signals Gabriel to kill Wilkins.Wilkins is preparing to give a speech at the Washington Mall where Gabriel plans to head him off. Cromwell and the New Model Army, disguised as the National Guard, begin massacring Wilkins' innocent supporters. In the pandemonium, Helen confronts Gabriel before a Guardsman shoots her in the chest. Gabriel gives her a mercy kill, then goes on the warpath towards Wilkins. Gabriel steals a bus, gives chase to Cromwell's bus before shooting him in the head, and chases Wilkins' limousine to the Tidal Basin. Gabriel rams Wilkins with the bus, he flies fifty feet into the lake and is later found dead, and Gabriel manages to escape.Mark Burdett is reelected on November 6, along with only three of the many America First congressmen, after most all of Wilkins' dirty dealings came to light. The November 1 riot left 193 dead and 758 wounded. Gabriel is laying low in Brazil as his arms dealer prepares new Silverballers. '''Absolution''' Gabriel is informed his handler Diana Burnwood has betrayed the Agency by sabotaging their funding and database, using the subsequent confusion to vanish. After the ICA is reformed, Gabriel is tasked by his new handler, Benjamin Travis, a high level official within the ICA, to kill Diana for her betrayal and retrieve an important Agency asset; a teenaged girl named Victoria from her mansion in Chicago, Illinois. Gabriel sneaks into her mansion and shoots Diana. Rather than finishing her off, Gabriel comforts the dying Diana and asks her why she betrayed the ICA. Diana discovered Victoria was genetically-engineered to be an Assassin for the ICA. Not wishing to see Victoria suffer the same fate as Gabriel, she betrayed the ICA and escaped with her. As Diana's final request, Gabriel agrees to protect Victoria, for which Travis brands him a traitor. After Gabriel drops Victoria off at the Rosewood Orphanage to hide, he contacts his informant, Birdie, for information about Victoria and the ICA, which Birdie agrees to provide once Gabriel has assassinated a crime boss in Chinatown for him. After giving his Silverballers to Birdie, Gabriel is informed by Birdie about a man named Blake Dexter, head of Dexter Industries, a home defense system company, who is staying at the Terminus Hotel. Gabriel sneaks into the hotel and learns from a conversation between Dexter and his secretary Layla Stockton in his penthouse that Dexter is planning to kidnap Victoria and sell her to the highest bidder. However, Gabriel is knocked out by Dexter's bodyguard Sanchez. Dexter, realizing who Gabriel is, kills a hotel maid, frames Gabriel and leaves him to die after setting his penthouse on fire. Gabriel manages to escape the hotel, and is then hunted by the Chicago PD. After escaping the police, Birdie sends Gabriel to kill Dexter's Dom Osmand. After Dom is killed, Birdie calls Gabriel for help as Dexter has hired thugs lead by a criminal named Edward Wade to find him in order to discover Victoria's location. Gabriel heads to Chinatown and kills the thugs searching for Birdie only to discover Birdie has already been captured, and immediately heads to the orphanage, unaware Birdie has betrayed him by revealing Victoria's location to Wade so that his life may be spared. Gabriel manages to arrive at the orphanage just as Wade and his men attack. Gabriel mortally wounds Wade but Victoria is kidnapped and taken hostage by Lenny, Dexter's son. Learning where to find Dexter from a matchbox found on Wade, Gabriel heads to the town of Hope, South Dakota, where Dexter rules the town due to his PMC's and the corrupt town sheriff, Clive Skurky, who is under his pay. Retrieving his Silverballers, Gabriel takes out Lenny's gang, the "Hope Cougars", who were planning to kidnap Victoria from Dexter and sell her to a rival weapons company. After interrogating Lenny over where Victoria is, Gabriel kills Lenny. Arriving at Dexter Industries HQ, Gabriel sneaks into the company's laboratory, kills the scientists who examined Victoria and destroys their research data on her. After killing Sanchez in an underground cage fight, Gabriel recuperates at a hotel but the hotel is attacked by an ICA strike team lead by "The Saints". Gabriel easily eliminates The Saints including their leader, Lasandra Dixon. Angered over this failure, Travis heads to Hope with a large group of ICA operatives to kill Gabriel and find Victoria.Gabriel manages to find Victoria under the Hope Courthouse jails but is slowed down by the Sheriff. Gabriel chases Skurky to a church where the sheriff tells Gabriel that Dexter is heading to Blackwater Park in Chicago, before Gabriel kills him. In Chicago, Dexter and Travis attempt an exchange for Victoria for $10 million but the deal turns sour when Travis refuses his part of the deal and Dexter takes the money anyway. After reaching the top of Blackwater Park, Gabriel kills Layla and finally Dexter himself, after the latter had tried to escape with Victoria on a helicopter. In Dexter's dying words he offers an apology to his son and his money, leading a disgusted Victoria to throw the $10 million on his body before leaving with Gabriel. A few months later, Travis and his assistant Jade Nguyen arrive at a cemetery in England with an ICA crew to find Diana's grave as he has suspicions that Diana might not be dead. Gabriel is there as well as he recounts the letter Diana gave to him. In the letter, Diana reveals Victoria was created by Travis's funding without the knowledge and approval of the ICA higher ups and tasks him to eliminate Travis. After eliminating Jade and Travis's elite bodyguards, Gabriel confronts Travis himself after injuring him in an explosion. As Travis rants at Gabriel for wasting Victoria's potential for the ICA, he asks Gabriel if he really did kill Diana to which Gabriel responds "You will never know" and kills Travis. It is later revealed that Diana survived and Victoria is with her at her mansion where Gabriel watches them from his scope thus revealing that only he knew all along he hit Diana with a shot that would not be fatal. Diana also reveals the hit was all one daring contract to eliminate Travis, protect Victoria and destroy the Assassin cloning process. '''ICA Resolution''' Gabriel is just finishing up a hit on Deewana Ji(the leader of a destructive cult) implanting a bomb in his heart during surgery then taking his assets( private islands, millions of dollars, private hospitals and nuclear weapon silos). Afterwards, he receives his last hit: the ICA itself for 1,000,000,000 dollars. The Agency sends every agent after him attempting to kill the master assassin. Gabriel easily dispatches them and destroys the ICA's HQ before finding the client. Though, he reveals he took the contract to reform the agency after getting his payment and kills the client. Using the ICA's connections, his personal fortune and support from his aquired companies creates a new and more powerful ICA organization. This ICA has Gabriel as it's director, several structure changes and other reforms. After completely the reform, Gabriel begins taking missions for the F.B.I, C.I.A, Intergang, KGB and several others. Gabriel later works for the Hand, Hydra and the Maggia turning them into clients for the ICA in the process. Other assassins/hitmen such as Cheshire, Lady Shiva, Bullseye, Wolverine, Sportsmaster even Deathstroke( his inspiration for being an assassin) become agents. Gabriel spends the next 2 years building the ICA to a stronger organization than it was before, accepting contracts to better his fortune and maintain a strict cilivian identity to head his stolen empires. '''X-Men''' During a fight with a group of rival mercenaries, Gabriel is approached by Charles Xavier,who was looking for mutants to help his students, the X-Men, to escape from the island-being known as Krakoa. After Krakoa was defeated, Gabriel decided to stay with the X-Men, at the School for Gifted Youngsters, with fellow new recruits Storm, Nightcrawler and Colossus, as the original members left to pursue a normal life.Gabriel remained with the X-Men for quite some time and despite decades of hard-earned cynicism and at first skeptical of Xavier's hope for mutant and human coexistence, Gabriel began to respect his ideals, determination and goals, and grew to be a loyal and trusted member of the X-Men. Gabriel also developed a strong friendship with Nightcrawler.However, he later leaves the X-men group in favor of the new team his old friend Dreadwing was assembling. '''Beginning of the Team'''